


Catch Your Breath

by orpheous87



Series: Drarry Discord Drabble Challenges [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Older Draco Malfoy, Older Harry Potter, older drarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 10:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23349976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheous87/pseuds/orpheous87
Summary: Written for the March Drabble challenge on the Drarry discord. The prompt was "Remember when".
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Discord Drabble Challenges [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1367353
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40





	Catch Your Breath

Panting hard, Harry laid on his back. He could feel the grass tickling the back of his neck and he could smell the sweet blossom on the trees above him. Looking to his right, he smiled as he took in the sight of Draco lying next to him. He was also breathing heavily and his eyes were closed. 

Watching as Draco's chest rose and fell, Harry reflected on their tumultuous past. Arguments and fist fights melted away and shy looks, laughter and secret smiles took their place as every interaction from first year until fifteen years later passed through Harry's mind. They'd long moved past their school days and Harry could hardly believe that things had turned out the way they had. 

"What are you staring at?" Draco asked without opening his eyes. 

"How'd you know?" 

"I always know," Draco replied. "I've always _known_." 

Harry gave a huff of laughter. "Just thinking." 

"About what?" 

"You. Me. Us," Harry replied. "Thinking of how things were." 

"Stop it," Draco said, opening his eyes and looking at Harry. "Think of how things are now." 

"I am," Harry assured him. "What are you thinking about?" 

"How nice it was to breathe normally," Draco replied, his chest still heaving slightly. "Remember when we could do this for hours without even sweating?" 

"Yeah... we're getting old," Harry sighed, turning his head once more to look at the sky. 

"How dare you," Draco said in mock outrage. " _You_ might be, but _I_ am ageing gracefully!" 

Harry snorted. "You're older than me," he pointed out. "By almost two months." 

"Shut up," Draco said, sitting up. "Get your broom, we’re racing."


End file.
